1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to floor surfaces and, more particularly, to a form thereof, affording greater comfort to persons whose occupation requires substantially constant standing at a given location, as at a desk or counter, or at the operating station of a machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention herein is an improvement over the "STRESS-REDUCING FLOOR SURFACE" described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,715, issued Mar. 25, 1969.